Grayscaled Rainbow
by Starflight98
Summary: After Rainbow Dash meets Spitfire for a position on the Wonderbolts, Rainbow is over the moon. But when she experiences a traumatic event, she looses all faith in the world. Eventualy, she finds help in the most unlikely of ponies. But when Rainbow discovers the identity of her attacker, she is unsure if she wants to be a Wonderbolt. Will contain bondage. Read and Review.
1. Flying High

A prismatic streak was all that was left behind as Rainbow Dash flew at top speed to Cloudsdale. She had been summoned to her fillyhood home for an interview with the captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire her self.

Rainbow had been ecstatic ever since she got the letter. She remembered the moment well.

* * *

><p><em>She had been flying around Ponyville, clearing the clouds, as was her job, when she stopped to see Fluttershy.<em>

_"Now Angel, don't eat too fast. You don't want a tummy ache, do you?" Fluttershy asked her beloved bunny as Rainbow landed. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. How are you this morning?"_

_"I am quite alright, thank you," Rainbow replied._

_"What brings you by?" Fluttershy asked._

_"What? I'm not allowed to drop by my best friend's house to see how she's doing?!" Rainbow asked with a hint of sarcastic incredulosity._

_Fluttershy giggled. "Fair point. Oh hi Derpy!"_

_Rainbow spun around to see the blonde maned pegasus mail carrier._

_"Hello Fluttershy!" Derpy said, facing Rainbow._

_"Uh, Derpy? That's Rainbow Dash. I'm over here," Fluttershy said, waving a hoof._

_"Hm?" Derpy looked over at the animal lover. "Oh there you are! I got some male for you!" Derpy dug around in her saddlebags for a moment. "A-ha! Here it is." Derpy hoofed an envelope to Fluttershy. "And Rainbow, while you're here, I got a letter for you."_

_Rainbow took the letter. The return address simply said Cloudsdale. Rainbow opened the letter. It read:_

_Dear Rainbow Dash_

_We I hope this letter finds you well. We have been looking at possible candidates for a couple months now, and my brother suggested you. So please report to the Wonderbolts Headquarters at 1300 hours on Thursday, July eighth._

_You need not bring anything with you. We all hope to see you soon,_

_Captain Spitfire_

_"What does it say, Dashie?" Fluttershy asked._

_"I… I… I just got an appointment at the Wonderbolts HQ in Thursday! They want to interview me!" Rainbow exclaimed, bordering on succumbing to extreme excitement._

_"Oh my gosh, Dashie! That's amazing!"_

_"I KNOW!" Rainbow shrieked, losing the fight against her excitement._

_A split second later, Rainbow was gone._

* * *

><p>Rainbow did a happy flip as she recalled the memory. Her excitement was mounting with every stroke of her wings. But at the same time, she was becoming exponentially nervous as she got closer to her destination.<p>

A few minutes of stunt flying and a sonic rainboom later, Rainbow was standing in front of a massive cloudstone building. The Wonderbolts insignia was displayed proudly over the front entrance. A voice called out to Rainbow.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Saver of Pie!"

Rainbow turned to see Soarin' flying towards her. Rainbow's mind temporarily shut down.

"H-hi, Soarin'," Rainbow managed to say.

"You here for your meeting with the boss?" Soarin' asked.

"The b-oh! Spitfire! Sorry, I blanked out for a moment," Rainbow admitted. "Yeah. Trouble is, I don't know where I'm going."

"Just come with me," Soarin' replied. He trotted into the building with Rainbow some feet behind.

Soarin' lead Dash to a small meeting room. The door had no window, but the sign on the door said 'Do not disturb.' Soarin' knocked, eliciting an irritable voice from within.

"What do you want?!" the voice shouted.

"She's here," Soarin' said to the door.

"Oh!... Well? Send her in!" Spitfire called.

Soarin' opened the door and ushered Rainbow inside. On the other side of the door was a small table with a chair on either side. One was already occupied by Spitfire.

"Come on in, Dash. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, captain." Rainbow closed the door behind her and sot down opposite Spitfire.

"How was the flight?"

"Just ducky."

Spitfire snorted. The two of them quickly got down to business.

"So, Dash. Why do you want to join the team? Spitfire asked.

"Uh, well, I just live for flying," Rainbow replied. "I have seen almost every show since I was a filly and one day dreamed of wearing that uniform. And my dad put pressure on me to join the team."

"Why?"

"My dad was the last captain of the Wonderbolts, and his father, going back, uh, five generations? Yeah, five was a Wonderbolt. And when my mother died before my dad could have that colt he always wanted, he wanted me to uphold that tradition."

"Wow," Spitfire exhaled. "What do you enjoy most?"

"You mean besides flying fast?" Rainbow asked.

Spitfire nodded.

An impish smirk pulled at the corners of Rainbow's mouth. "Flying even faster."

A full throated laugh came from the Wonderbolt. "Wow!" Spitfire gasped. "Heh. Never heard that one before!"

"Well good!" Rainbow replied. "I like making an original first impression."

"Original is right!" Spitfire took a deep breath.

For the next few minutes, Rainbow and Spitfire got to know each other. Finally, Spitfire said, "Wow, that went fast!"

"Didn't you say this was only supposed to be fifteen minutes?" Rainbow asked?

Spitfire stood up and moved to the door, holding it open for the weather manager. "Yeah, well, time does fly!"

Rainbow smiled at the comment. She made her way to the main entrance with Spitfire tagging along. They continued to chat back and forth until they reached the door.

"Well, if you ever need anything," Rainbow mentioned, "My door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind," Spitfire smiled. "Well, have a nice day."

Rainbow lifted off from the cloud and waved to Spitfire. Then she turned and flew south towards Ponyville, her mind a whirl with thoughts of what had just transpired. Rainbow picked up speed, and blasted home.

But unknown to her, a pony had watched Rainbow leave Cloudsdale. The mysterious stallion took off and followed Rainbow back to Ponyville.


	2. Day Zero

Hello dear ponies in readerland. Sorry about keeping you waiting. The past few days were rather crazy at home. I haven't had much time to write, so here it is. The new chapter. Huzza, and all that.

This chapter finally gets to the bondage I promised in the intro.

So please review so I know how I'm doing and please fav me.

Thanks.

* * *

><p>Rainbow shot back to Ponyville in high spirits. The interview was a success, as far as Rainbow knew.<p>

"That was amazing," Rainbow thought. "If I got into the Wonderbolts, that would a DREAM COME TRUE!"

Thoughts like these kept swirling around Rainbow's mind. In no time at all, Rainbow was within sight of Ponyville. A second later, she saw her home.

"Maybe I should go tell the girls," Rainbow thought. She angled her flight towards the library. When she touched down, the door burst open. A pink blur shot out and plowed into Rainbow.

"SO!" She said suddenly. "How'd it go!"

"Give me a chance to stand up first, will ya?" Rainbow complained, standing up.

"Sorry," Pinkie replied.

Rainbow trotted inside. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were already there.

"Hey Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed as the pony of the hour entered.

"So how was it?" Rarity asked.

"It was awesome." Rainbow took a deep breath.

"Do ya think they'll except ya?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shrugged. "I have no idea. But I really hope they do!" she exclaimed.

"What kind of questions did she ask?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, she asked what I like doing in my spare time."

Applejack snorted. "You didn't tell her about the excursions ya'll Pinkie have, Ah hope."

"What?!" Rainbow shrieked "Why would I tell her that? Her brother, Rapidfire, is waaaaay worse, apparently."

"As if that was possible," Rarity whispered into Twilight's ear. Twilight elbowed the unicorn.

"So what are you all up to?" Rainbow asked.

"Not much," Twilight replied.

"Oh! Well in that case, if you all don't mind," Rainbow said. "I'm gonna head on over to my place and take a snooze."

"See you later Rainbow!" the girls called after her as she flew out through the window.

Rainbow flew back to her massive cloud mansion. As per her usual antics, she slipped in through an open window. Making her way to the kitchen, Rainbow opened the refrigerator and pulled out some bread, lettuce, a tomato and some cheese. One minute and a very hungry pegasus later, Rainbow was sitting in her living room.

Rainbow was completely unaware of the mysterious pony that had been watching her through the kitchen window, and was now hiding within her house.

Rainbow took a sip from the glass of water on the table and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can't a starving pony eat her lunch in peace?" Rainbow asked.

Walking to the door, Rainbow's now sour mood was alleviated some when she discovered Fluttershy outside. Tank was sitting on her back.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Fluttershy said shyly.

"Oh, it's okay," Rainbow replied. "Sorry, I forgot all about Tank in my excitement about today."

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," Fluttershy told Dash.

"Alright. Bye Fluttershy!"

Meanwhile, as Rainbow was going to answer the door, the mysterious pony snuck into the living room holding an open vial of a clear liquid. He poured the liquid into the glass of water and retreated as he heard Rainbow returning.

"Alright Tank, go take a nap, or something, cuz that's what I'm doing soon." Rainbow trotted back to the couch and plopped down. Digging into her lunch, Rainbow stared blankly at the glass of water, as if hoping for it to do something, like sprout wings and perform a Sonic Rainboom.

After finishing her sandwich, Rainbow lifted the glass of water and look a sip. She paused. After taking a sniff, and inspecting the glass deeply, Rainbow shrugged and chugged the whole thing. Then took off down the hallway as she felt nature calling.

After relieving herself, Rainbow carried her plate and glass back to the kitchen to clean them. As she turned on the water, she began to yawn.

"Wow," she yawned. "I guess I'll need that nap."

Rainbow worked quickly to finish washing the plates. She put them away and made her way to her room, but got as far as the door from the living room to the hallway before she keeled over.

"Perfect." The mysterious pony stepped out from his hiding spot and surveyed the unconscious weather mare. "Commencing Phase 2."

* * *

><p>Rainbow moaned as her mind surfaced from dreamless sleep. She could tell that she was lying on her bed.<p>

_"Why is that?"_ She wondered.

Second, as she tried to scratch the back of her head, she found that impossible. Something was wrapped around her hoof, preventing it from moving any closer. Rainbow tried to move her other hooves, but was met with the same results.

Third, when she opened her eyes, the world was black. No light reached her, until she registered the feel of cloth around her head and over her eyes.

Finally, and most disturbingly, her wings were confined.

"What the-"

"Well good afternoon, Rainbow Dash," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Rainbow demanded. "Let me up!"

"I'm afraid that is out if the question as of right now," the voice replied. "As for who I am, _subordinates_ do not address their masters by name."

"Wait," Rainbow said, testing her bonds. "What do you mean-"

"Oh I think you know what I mean," the voice replied, getting closer to her.

Rainbow felt something, about as heavy as a pony climb onto the bed with her. Then she felt somepony lie down on top of her.

"I think you know very well what I mean."


	3. Day One Introductions

Hi readers. Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rainbow drifted in and out of deep sleep. She had dreamt that she had been tied down to her bed, blindfolded, and seconds away from being taken advantage of. And when she woke up, everything would be normal. She would wake up her living room floor and-<p>

Rainbow's eyes snapped open. Everything was dark.

"No." Rainbow thought. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening!" Rainbow pulled against the rope restraining her front right hoof that she hoped wasn't there. It was still there.

"Yup," Rainbow thought sullenly. "It's happening."

"Good morning," a voice said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Buck the hell off," Rainbow growled.

"That's no way to talk to one's master," the voice replied in sultry tone. "Now, how do you like your eggs?"

Something about his voice seemed familiar, but Rainbow couldn't place it. "I can get my own breakfast." Rainbow wasn't about to let some mysterious pony with questionable intents feed her.

"Go ahead and try."

There was a long pause. Rainbow remained still. Finally, she said, "Sunny side up. One is fine."

"Coming right up!"

Rainbow felt the weight of the stallion leave the bed. As soon as his hoof steps receded, Rainbow pulled with every last ounce of strength she had against the restraint on her right hoof. It wouldn't budge. She tried again, but to no avail. After the third try, Rainbow gave up with a frustrated sigh.

She began to consider her options. "If only I lived closer to town, I could get somepony's attention. But that would bring him in and that could end badly. Hmm. What if I tried to remain stubborn, like I am with Applejack. That could work. He would eventually get bored, and leave. Yes. Small rebellions.

Rainbow's thoughts were interrupted as hoofsteps returned to the room. The smell of eggs and toast made Rainbow's stomach growl.

"Sounds like somepony's hungry."

A minute later, Rainbow was being hoof fed, like when she was a filly.

"Help," she thought. "Please."

* * *

><p>Twilight hummed a happy tune as she trotted around the library, picking up all the stray books still on the table that she never cleaned up from the Crusaders' last study date.<p>

"Those fillies sure do know how to make a mess," Twilight mused. "Maybe they will get their cutie marks in 'mess making'."

Twilight had the whole next week off, and intended to enjoy it. Trotting outside, Twilight stopped. There were clouds still in the sky.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Twilight muttered, making for town square. "She wouldn't get up for anything short of an emergency if the case arose."

Upon reaching the square, Twilight sought out a persian blue pegasus with a shooting star cutie mark.

"Good morning, Cloudchaser," Twilight greeted the pegasus mare.

"Oh! Good morning, Twilight," Cloudchaser replied, startled.

"Hey, uh, can you take over the weather duties for today?" Twilight asked. "Rainbow was probably up partying late last night after her meeting in Cloudsdale. Either that, or she's just tied up somewhere."

Cloudchaser was skeptical, but agreed. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

"Nah," Twilight shrugged. "She's probably just asleep and forgot to set her alarm clock."

"Or she's just tied up somewhere," Cloudchaser added, taking off.

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! NyAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Rainbow wailed.<p>

The mysterious stallion had his hoof pressed against rainbow's flank, the single most reactive spot on her body.

"Having fun?" the sultry voice asked again.

"Fuck you!" Rainbow moaned.

"Suit yourself," the pony replied. "I hope you don't mind if I explore further. There is so much more I want to know… about you."

Rainbow made no sound except for the air rushing in and out of her nose.

A line of kisses made it's way down Rainbow's chest to her stomach. Rainbow had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. The line made it's way down to Rainbow's back left hoof. Once she felt a kiss land on her hoof, Rainbow gave her hoof a firm twitch, striking his lip. He lunged backwards.

"Don't do that again, Dash," the stallion said. "I will forgive it this once." He went back to work, kissing his way up to Rainbow's abdomen, getting uncomfortably close to her vital regions, and down to her other hoof.

Once again, Rainbow kicked his lip.

"All right then. We'll do it that way. But you won't like it!"

"Anything has to be better that being groped by somepony's tongue," Rainbow remarked.

"Oh?" the stallion mused. "Should I have used my tongue?" he asked, digging around in his bag.

Rainbow bit her lip.

The stallion came back. "Since you ignored my warning and defied my wishes, I have decided that, as your master, I must punish you."

Suddenly, Rainbow felt a something slippery slide past her clitoris. It moved in slowly and nothing Rainbow could do would stop it. Finally, the object's advance stopped.

"W-what is that?" Rainbow asked, becoming slightly worried.

"Oh you'll find out in a minute," the stallion replied.

He lay down on top of her. Suddenly, Rainbow felt a maddening vibration from her extremities and gave a yelp. It was a vibrator.

Rainbow's breathing increased rapidly. Her heart rate skyrocketed. And there was nothing she could do about the pony feeling every inch of her body.

"HELP!" she screamed "RAPE!"

The vibrator was abruptly removed. A hoof started stroking Rainbow's shoulder, down to her wing.

"Calm down," he said. "It's all okay. You're fine. I didn't intend to set you off that bad."

"I'll say you did!" Rainbow snarled. "Get the BUCK off of me!"

"Now that's now way to talk to your master," he chided.

"Do you think I care even remotely?"

"I should hope you do."

"Well I don't!" Rainbow grumbled.

"Hmm," the stallion thought. "I think I know how to change that."

* * *

><p>The next few hours were blur in Rainbow's mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. The stallion that Rainbow had decided to call 'the Rapist' had made a quick trip to Ponyville to grab some lunch.<p>

Again, he fed Rainbow by hoof. And Rainbow tried really hard not to bite his hoof.

After that, he said, "There's just one place I haven't explored."

Rainbow felt him lie down on top of her, and and plant a kiss on her lips, slowly getting her to let him in. And the only thing Rainbow remembered before the Rapist's tongue infiltrated her mouth was the scent of apple pie on his breath.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I was a little rushed on this one. Sorry. Please review so I know how I'm doing! Thanks. And don't for get to check out my other story, The Land of Dreams.<p>

Thanks!


	4. Day 2 Distractions

Hi everypony. Here is chapter four. This chapter gets a little more graphic.

Notice: Not for the faint of heart.

Remember to review under a pen name so I can answer any questions you might have.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twilight awoke for the second time that week to cloudy skies.<p>

"Oh Rainbow!" the alicorn complained. "You're out for two days? What gives!"

"Twilight, you okay?" Spike asked, coming in.

"Yeah," Twilight replied.

Twilight trotted to the kitchen as she pondered why Rainbow had failed to clear the skies for two days straight. Upon reaching her kitchen, Twilight quickly cooked a breakfast of a tomato and bell pepper omelet. And after dropping a few diamonds and an emerald into Spike's open mouth, (Spike had a weakness for the green gems and a certain unicorn mare, and the two were not distantly related) Twilight trotted outside to find Cloudchaser again.

"Again?!" the pale lavender pegasus complained. "Doesn't she realize that until she is actually accepted as a Wonderbolt, she is still Ponyville's weather manager?"

"I should hope so!" Twilight replied. "But let's not push her."

Cloudchaser sighed. "I'll just take over until she decides to come out of hibernation."

"Thanks!" Twilight smiled.

* * *

><p>Rainbow was beginning to hate Saturdays. She still woke up tied to her bed. She was still hoof fed. And she hadn't even been allowed to take a quick trip to the bathroom.<p>

Rainbow was so mad, she decided her 'small rebellions' were getting her nowhere.

She growled to herself as she felt the Rapist lay down on top of her.

"You ready?" he asked. Every morning he started by making out with his captive.

Today, Rainbow decided to play along. For now, that is.

She felt his tongue tease her lips, trying to bait Rainbow into letting it in. She held him off for about half an hour until she got bored and decided to launch her three step plan.

Step one, she opened her lips and let the Rapist's tongue enter her mouth and tried desperately not to go straight to step three. But Rainbow also had another problem. An orgasm was building up in her vital regions, threatening to break the rainbow mare's concentration. Fighting both her impulse to jump to step three and the wave of estrogen building up to flood stage, Rainbow thrust her tongue into her oppressor's mouth.

Step two, Rainbow kep the battle in the Rapist's home court. She had to distract him for a while, but with a tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure trying to take over her body, Rainbow had a hard time. She moaned slightly, trying to maintain her position, and almost losing it. And his hooves feeling every inch of her body within reach wasn't making it any easier. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rainbow felt the passion coming from the Rapist. She almost sucombed to it.

Step three, Rainbow began to slowly pull the battle into her own mouth. She could feel herself start to lose the battle with the orgasm. It was slowly gaining ground. Rainbow suddenly began to feel his tongue enter her mouth. But right then, the orgasm broke past and invaded. Rainbow almost lost herself in the storm of pleasure. A loud moan escaped her. And as the cry faded from her throat, Rainbow remembered her plan, and bit down. Hard.

An ear splitting scream broke the silence. The Rapist's tongue was caught between Rainbow's unrelenting jaws. She held on for a long time, until a metallic taste registered in her mouth. Holding on for a second more, Rainbow let him go.

"OWW!" he shrieked. "What the fuck would possess you to do that?!"

Rainbow tilted her head to the sound of his voice. Then she spat the blood in his face. "What the fuch would possess you into trying to rape a pony?!" She growled.

The stallion got off of the bed. Rainbow heard him grumbling to himself behind towel. He began to rummage around in his bag. A moment later, he returned. "Obviously, this will require special attention."

Suddenly Rainbow felt the vibrator enter her vigina. "No!" she yelped. Struggling to pull a hoof free so she had some way of defending herself, Rainbow felt the dreaded object stop. Then she felt the Rapist on top of her.

"Baby," he said. "I am gonna rock your world!"

Rainbow shrieked as she felt the vibrator come to life, much stronger than yesterday! Then the stallion began to caress her head, placing a line of kisses down the side of her neck, and up her right arm.

The wave of estrogen bore down on Rainbow with the force of a full gale. She started hyperventilating and moaning.

"GYAAHAAAHAAAAAAA!" she shouted, barely even registering the kisses working there way to her front left hoof. Amniotic fluid spilled out over the sheets, soaking Rainbow's tail. The Rapist noticed it.

"Somepony is enjoying herself," he giggled.

**"FUCK YOU!"** Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs.** "FUCK YOU!"**

"With pleasure!" the Rapist smiled. He brought a hoof down to Rainbow's vital regions and began to draw the tip of his hoof ever so lightly over her clitolris. Again, Rainbow wailed through her orgasm.

And nopony heard her.

* * *

><p>"Applejack!" Rarity shrieked. "How many times to I have to tell you not to track mud in my boutique?!"<p>

"Heh, sorry Rare," the earth pony replied. "Applebloom's big day is tomorra', an' I wuz jus' wonderin' if I could borrow some ribbons."

Rarity froze. "If you want to give your little sister a birthday party, just a few ribbons is not at all enough!"

Applejack was beginning to regret coming to Rarity. Although the alternative wasn't much safer.

"A birthday for a young filly must be spectacular!"

Applejack hung her head. 'This was a baaaad idea.'

Rarity pulled several rolls of fabric from a shelf, some scissors from a table, a needle and a spool of thread from a cabinet, and a few spools of ribbon. "Go find Pinkie Pie and meet me at the orchard!" she ordered before trotting out.

Applejack sighed. "Great," she moaned. "Now I gotta deal with both a' them."

* * *

><p>"Oo! And streamers! We need more streamers!" The pink pony dropped a roll of streamers into the barrel of her famous doomsday device, the party cannon. She flicked her tail over the fuse, lighting it and sending a blast of confetti and streamers (already cut to the perfect length) flying all over the place.<p>

"AH!" Pinkie shrieked. "This looks amazing!"

Applejack had to admit that the barn actually did look pretty good. "Thank ya'll kindly," she said, looking around.

"Oh don't mention it, Applejack," Rarity smiled, tieing one last ribbon to a post. The ribbon had the same hue as the ribbon in the filly of tomorrow's mane. "Good job with the stream-" Rarity froze when she saw Pinkie. Applejack turned to look.

Pinkie had dug a hole and was reaching into it. Her shoulders, front hooves, and head had disappeared into said hole. When she emerged from the hole, she was holding a triple layer cake with white icing. The frosting was a pinkish red, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Applebloom' neatly written in yellow glaze letters.

Applejack and Rarity could only stare as Pinkie put the cake on the table.

"Pinkie," Rarity managed to say after a moment. "Did you just pull that out of the ground?"

"No, silly," Pinkie giggled. "Cakes don't go in the ground. They go in the fridge!"

Applejack and Rarity exchanged glances and peered into the hole. They were surprised to see the inside of a refrigerator.

Pinkie dropped a pebble into the hole and suddenly the fridge vanished, replaced by the bottom of the hole.

Rarity and AJ looked at each other, unsure of what just happened. Then again, strange things happened around the bizarre pony rather often. Not for the first time, they both began to wonder if Pinkie was secretly a unicorn.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like three eternities, Rainbow was defenseless against both the orgasm from the vibrator, and the hooves of her rapist. Lunch had come and gone. It was well into the evening before Rainbow had regained her breath.<p>

The Rapist was rather satisfied. "Have fun?"

"Fuck you!" Rainbow growled through her teeth.

"Really?" he asked. "Again."

Rainbow moaned and mentally slapped herself. Her started rumbling.

"I'll be right back." The Rapist stood up and hopped off the bed. His hoof steps receded into the kitchen.

By the time he returned, Rainbow was already asleep.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter four. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review.<p> 


	5. Day Three RSVP?

HI! Sorry for the incredibly late post. I play the bassoon and I've gotten behind. I apologize in advance for any late posts, but I'm probably going to forget having apologized in advance, so I will most likely wind up doing so again.

Anywho, I will brobably skip to Day 7 with this story. I am running out of material for this stage in the fic.

I hope you like it.

Don't forget to review and check out my TwilightShimmer fic.

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Fluttershy whistled a happy tune on her way to Sweet Apple Acres, a present beautifully wrapped in blue paper balanced on her back. Today was Applebloom's birthday, and Applebloom had invited her closest friends from school, not including Snips, Snails, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and had invited all of the girls too.<p>

When Fluttershy arrived, Pinkie, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were already there.

"Well hello, darling," Rarity greeted the pegasus. "How are the animals. I haven't been over in a while."

"Oh, they're fine!" Fluttershy replied enthusiastically. "Angel as acting rather strange this morning, but the last time he acted like that was when Rainbow was at the academy."

"Speakin' o' Dash," Applejack cut in. "Has anypony seen her since Thursday?"

"I haven't!" Pinkie exclaimed. "And I made another batch of red velvet cupcakes. And Rainbow ALWAYS comes to taste them. She LOVES red velvet cupcakes."

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy exchanged glances.

"Come to think of it," Fluttershy mumbled. "Rainbow has never secluded herself for longer than a day!"

The door opened, and Twilight entered with Scootaloo behind her.

"Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Where's Rainbow Dash? Isn't she coming?"

"Yeah, didn't you invite her too, Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well 'course Ah did," the yellow filly replied. "Why wouldn't I? A wuz goin' ta ask her if she could do a Sonic Rainboom!"

"Maybe I should go check on her," Fluttershy suggested.

"I think there is a reason to her seclusion, dear," Rarity explained. "She probably wants to be alone. We should respect her wishes."

Fluttershy hesitated before forcing a smile and nodding.

* * *

><p>Rainbow didn't wake up until around eleven in the morning, despite the Rapist's best efforts to arouse the polychromatic pegasus. He was just about to start jumping up and down on the bed before Rainbow suddenly began to stir.<p>

"And how did we sleep?" he asked.

"Bite me," Rainbow grumbled.

"Well, you already bit me, so, that sounds fair!"

Rainbow mentally rolled her eyes.

After an early lunch, he settle into his usual position, teasing over Rainbow's lips with his tongue.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked past his tongue.

The Rapist hesitated before pulling away, only to descend on the side of her neck. He placed a line of kisses down to her shoulder, occasionally nipping at her coat. "Good idea." he said. "I prefer it down here anyway."

Rainbow mentally kicked herself, and struggling to ignore the the ministrations moving down her neck to her shoulder, began to ponder more ways to get away from him.

Finally she seemed to come to an idea.

"Can you come up here?" she asked.

"Are you going to bite me?" The Rapist asked.

"No."

"Okay," he sighed, leaving his position at her stomach. He settled himself down on top of her again. His head descended to where Rainbow was waiting for him. As her tongue entered his mouth, he felt a small amount of satisfaction at her 'obedience', not knowing the real reason behind it.

A war of wills began. Both ponies trying to reach different goals. The Rapist wanted to immerse himself and Rainbow in their pleasure, while Rainbow wanted to dupe him into getting distracted by her 'pleasure', which worked until amniotic fluid soaked the base of her tail, not for the first time that week.

Rainbow was grateful when her breath ran out. She pulled away, gasping for breath, and when he descended again, Rainbow thrust her head up into his nose as hard as she could. A yelp of pain reached her ears, and the cyan mare savored it. The rapist pulled away suddenly and gingerly touched his nose. When he pulled his hoof away, it was covered in blood.

**"OW!"** he yelled, cupping his hooves over his bleeding nose. **"WHAT THE HELL!"**

"Just goes to show how you can trust nopony," Rainbow smiled.

"I can vouch for that," the Rapist grumbled. He found some tissues and pressed them up against his nose, tipping his head back. "You really like making me do this," he said after his nose stopped bleeding half an hour later as he drew the vibrator from his bag. "Don't you."

Rainbow tensed as she felt the dreaded object invade her vaginal region. "It's not that I like it…" she trailed off.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"You would just have to be inside my head," Rainbow replied, her breath quickening.

"That can easily be arranged." The Rapist settled himself on top of her again.

The vibrator flared to life.

Rainbow Dash screamed.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you!"<p>

Cheering broke out Applebloom blew out the nine candles on the cake from Pinkie.

Pinkie tried to dive into the cake, but Twilight held her back as Big Mac cut the first slice. He placed the slice in front of the filly of the hour.

"So what did you wish for?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah cain't tell ta that!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Then it won't come true!"

"Oh yeah," Sweetie replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Right."

The cake was passed out to all the partygoers, and soon everypony had eaten their fill.

"Presents! Presents!" Pinkie shouted.

Applebloom stared at the table loaded with presents. She picked up a box neatly wrapped in blue paper, decorated with a glossy white bow.

Opening the present revealed hair bows of multiple colors. Obviously this one was from Rarity.

Applebloom proceeded to open a framed picture of the crusaders and Fluttershy, (reminiscent of the excursion with the cocatriese) a picture of the crusaders in the tree fort (courtesy of Pinkie) and a book from Twilight among other things.

"Thank you, Twilight!" Applebloom exclaimed. "Ah love this book! How did you know?"

"You borrow that book all the time from the library," the alicorn smiled. "If you love it that much, why don't keep it."

"Gee, thanks Twilight!"

"Alright," Applejack called as she pulled a box from under the table. "Mah turn!" She paced the box in front of the filly.

Applebloom practically shredded the paper trying to get inside. Inside was a hat, much the same as Applejack's, yet smaller. Additionally, it had a pink ribbon tied around it.

Applebloom gasped.

Applejack bit her lip, worried, when suddenly, a filly-sized projectile charged full force into her, complete with a hug.

"Applejack, yer the best big sister a filly could ask for!"

"Oh, Ah don't know 'bout that," the cowpony replied. "Ah hear Rarity is a mighty fine big sister."

"Of course she is!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "I mean, she has her moments, but still!"

Rarity blushed.

Applebloom had so much fun for the rest of the party, she forgot about the Sonic Rainboom.


	6. One Week Later

Hi dear readers! Sorry I haven't postd in a long time. I've been busy with my bassoon, and homework, and projects, and don't even get me started on the way too early regents prep.

Anyway, here's the new chapter.

I hope you like it. Please comment!

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Fluttershy quickened her pace as she made her way to the library. Rainbow hadn't been seen in a week and she was getting worried. Everytime she suggested going to check on the weather pony, the girl's had brushed off her concerns, saying things like, "Oh Fluttershy! Rainbow is probably out of town for something." or, "Maybe she is just a bit under the weather."<p>

"If Rainbow was out of town, don't you think she would have told us?" Fluttershy wondered out loud. "And if she's sick, shouldn't somepony go check on her?" Fluttershy was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Rarity and Spike in front of her.

_THUD!_

A white unicorn with a purple dragon wrapped around her tail and a yellow pegasus landed in a tangled mass.

"No!" Rarity wailed "Not my hair!"

"Fluttershy?" Spike asked noticing a yellow wing in his face.

"Oh! Sorry!" the pegasus apologized timidly, disengaging herself from Rarity. "I guess I need to look where I'm walking."

"Where are you off to in such a rush anyway?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going to check on Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy replied.

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity breathed, exasperated.

"_Here it comes…"_

"Rainbow Dash is probably fine. The important thing here is that I need to get an order filled, so why don't you come help me at… the boutique..." Rarity glanced up and noticed that her friend was gone.

Fluttershy trotted up to the door of the library and opened the door. Twilight was inside, organizing some of the books on one of the many shelves. Twilight looked up as she heard the door open.

"Hey Fluttershy! What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am going to check on Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy blurted. "Now, before you say anything, I'm worried about her. If she's out of town, then wouldn't she have told us? And if she's sick, isn't that reason enough to go see how she's doing?"

"I agree," Twilight replied.

"But why aren't you worried about her?" Fluttershy demanded. "She could be… Wait. Did you say you agree?"

"Yes, I did." Twilight glanced out the window. "I was just about to go check on her."

"Oh, well you can do it, then," Fluttershy offered.

"Oh don't be silly Fluttershy!" Twilight giggled. "You go check on her, and I'll be right over."

"Um, okay," Fluttershy turned to the door. "Thanks Twilight!"

Twilight smiled after her.

Fluttershy lifted off the ground and flew on to Rainbow's house. When she got there, the front door was open.

"That's weird." Fluttershy pushed this thought aside as she stepped inside. "Rainbow?" she called. "Rainbow?"

As she neared the stairs, she began to hear a strange sound, like moaning. Curious, Fluttershy fluttered to the top of the stairs, and tip-toed down the hall towards the sound. Suddenly, she heard a shrike. Hurrying forward, she found Rainbow's door open. And the sight inside would make her shiver for months after.

Rainbow was tied to her bed, blindfolded, and had her wings pinned to her sides with a ballgag in her mouth. A pegasus stallion with a blue-off-white coat and dark blue mane stood over Rainbow. His cutie mark was a lightning bolt with wings. And he was holding a suspicious object in his hoof, and was nearing Rainbow's vital regions.

Thinking quickly, Fluttershy raced quietly to the kitchen and cast about for something she could use as a weapon. A frying pan caught her eye just as she heard a muffled scream.

Grabbing the frying pan, Fluttershy flew back to Rainbow's bedroom. The rainbow pegasus was screaming behind her gag. Fluttershy barely registered this as she stopped behind the stallion, held her breath, checked her grip on the handle, and raised the frying pan.

Then the stallion said, "Three. Two. One."

* * *

><p>Panic began to rise up through Rainbow as she heard the Rapist rummaging around in what Rainbow had come to know as the Bag of Horrors. Over the recent days, the vibrator had been used frequently, almost constantly. And Rainbow had lost all sense of time.<p>

"Why?" she moaned softly.

"Why not?" came the cynical response. "Obviously you fail to see that I am your master right now, so you leave me no other choice."

The Rapist moved over to her. "Open your mouth," he said.

Rainbow, desperately trying to break free, held her mouth shut.

"Suit yourself." The Rapist took a step back.

Suddenly, Rainbow felt an agonizingly unnerving sensation on her back left hoof. Struggling to contain her giggles, Rainbow soon lost the battle, releasing a full throated shrike. As she did, however, a plastic ball, about the size of a tennis ball was forced into her mouth. A strap was secured around head.

"_NO!"_ Rainbow wailed in her head. She pulled as hard as she could against her restraints, devoting her whole soul to breaking free, but to no avail. She felt the dreaded object touch her clit and slide in.

Rainbow was screaming with sheer agony at the sensation that she knew was coming.

"Three."

Rainbow's breath began to rush in and out of her nose.

"Two."

Rainbow's heart rate began to soar, just short of jumping out of her chest.

"One."

Rainbow drew in her breath in anticipation of the-

_BONG!_

The sound of a pony falling to the floor reached Rainbow's ears, and then there was she heard a voice. Soft and kind, it said, "Uh, Rainbow. Why do you even have a frying pan?"

A second later, Rainbow felt the ropes on her hindquarters fall away. Then her front hooves, and finally the gag and blindfold. Standing above her, was Fluttershy.

And then Rainbow descended into tears, burying her face in Fluttershy's shoulder.


	7. The Truth Revealed

Fluttershy was not sure how to react. Rainbow had her face buried in her mane, bawling like a filly. On the one hoof, Fluttershy was happy to see that Rainbow was okay. But, on the other, she was horrified to have seen what had kept Rainbow so 'busy' over the past week.

Fluttershy let her eyes wander to the bed, and saw the sheets stained with a thick yellowish liquid, and some blood. The base of Rainbow's tail was also caked in both. For a scary moment, Fluttershy thought Rainbow was hurt. It took a moment to realize that the hurt was on the inside.

'_The blood must have been vaginal discharge,'_ Fluttershy assumed. She was so lost in thought, that she was startled when Rainbow spoke.

"F-Fluttershy…?" she said in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Yes, Dashie?"

"How… how long have... I been...here?" Rainbow asked. "How long have I been gone?"

Fluttershy swallowed. Hard. '_Could she have known how long she was here?'_ Fluttershy wondered. '_Tied to her bed, gagged, and unable to see the light of Celestia's Sun?'_

"Um, Dashie?" Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I haven't seen you once in the last week."

Rainbow froze. "A week?" she whispered. "He stole a whole week?"

The usually too-tough-to-cry pegasus broke down in fresh tears again. "I was here for a whole week?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Fluttershy tried to tell her friend, but Rainbow was too far lost in grief and agony to hear her. Tugging gently at Rainbow's mane, Fluttershy was able to get the pegasus to walk to the bathroom. There, Fluttershy ran a warm bath, and helped Rainbow into the warm, shallow water.

Because the blood and amniotic fluid were so caked in Rainbow's tail, Fluttershy decided to let Rainbow soak in the bathtub for a few minutes. Then she decided to go clean up the bed.

The sound of hoofsteps caused Fluttershy to worry that the Rapist had woken up again, but upon inspection, Fluttershy discovered that it was Twilight.

"What happened in here?" the alicorn asked

"I think Rainbow has been raped," Fluttershy whispered.

Twilight gasped. "Where is she?"

"Soaking in the bathtub," Fluttershy replied. "Would you like to do something about him?" Fluttershy motioned to the stallion on the floor.

Twilight stared at him for the longest time "He looks familiar."

Fluttershy paused. "Yeah, he does."

Both Twilight and Fluttershy tried to figure out where they had seen this stallion before, but neither of them could.

As Twilight levitated the stallion and his bag of horrors, Fluttershy stripped the bed of the soiled sheets and disposed of them. Then set to work trying to remove the stains from the mattress.

'_Good grief!'_ Fluttershy thought to herself. '_It looks like somepony was murdered on this bed. Well, Rainbow's sanity was kinda murdered.'_

At that moment, Twilight entered with Tank on her back. Tank, seeming to know what was going on, lifted off of Twilight's back and flew into the bathroom.

"Oh, Twilight!" Fluttershy said. "What did you do with that stallion?"

"I left him on a random cloud," Twilight replied. "How does Rainbow look?"

"Come see." Fluttershy lead Twilight to the bathroom, to find Rainbow still in the tub, hugging Tank, crying softly to herself, with Tank's head nuzzled up to her jawline. Her tail was still caked with amniotic fluid.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gasped. "It's amazing what something that traumatic can do to a pony! Almost like she was reborn!"

Fluttershy nodded her agreement as she started the meticulous process of washing the polychromatic tail, letting the thick and congealed red and yellow fluids dissolve in the water.

"F-Fluttershy?" came the hoarse whisper.

Fluttershy jumped slightly. "Yes, Dashie?"

"Never- never let… me go," Rainbow begged in a small voice. "Never…"

"Of course!" Fluttershy replied. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

* * *

><p>Some time later, the three ponies relocated to the living room, as Rainbow couldn't stay in her bedroom without having a panic attack. Rainbow was curled up on the couch with Tank, Fluttershy beside her, while Twilight lay on the back of the couch, above the traumatized weather manager.<p>

"I feel awful leaving her here," Fluttershy admitted.

"So do I!" Twilight replied. "It might be best if one of us stays here with Rainbow so she feels more secure."

"I agree, but who?"

"You know her best," Twilight reminded Fluttershy. "But I don't have many animals to feed, so we have this wrapped up in a nice little bow!"

"What if I got somepony to take care of the animals for me?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's one solution, and probably our best,"Twilight decided.

"Do, um, do you think, you know, if you wanted to, that is-" Fluttershy started to say.

"Spit it out Fluttershy!" Twilight insisted. "What is it?"

"D-do you think th-that you could take care of my animals?" the animal caretaker asked timidly.

"Sure," Twilight shrugged. "I guess I could."

"Great!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Rainbow let out a panicked yelp and started hyperventilating.

Twilight soothed Rainbow's panic with a gentile back rub as Fluttershy blushed.

"Now," Twilight said, pulling a quill and a roll of parchment out of thin air. "What will I need to know?"

"Okay, first…"

* * *

><p>That night, Fluttershy discovered that Rainbow liked her space. As soon as Fluttershy lay down beside her, Rainbow lunged away and pressed herself into a corner with a look roughly akin to that of a trapped animal.<p>

And nothing Fluttershy did or said would get Rainbow out of the corner, so Fluttershy found a spare pillow and slid it across the floor to Rainbow, who stared at it for a moment before cautiously picking it up and slowly wrapped her front hooves around it, in a death-hug. Rainbow then fell asleep. The sight reminded Fluttershy of Gollum from _Lord of the Reins_.

Fluttershy watched the cyan pegasus for a moment before curling up on the carpet with her pillow. But no sooner had she fallen asleep did a cry startle her awake.

Rainbow was wide eyed with fear, crying out with terror.

"He's coming!" she cried. "He's still here!"

Fluttershy wrapped her hooves and her wings around the terrified pony until she calmed down. "No, Dashie," she reassured the multicolored pony. "He's gone."

Rainbow, after her bout of panic had died down, curled up against Fluttershy, resting her head on Fluttershy's shoulder, and soon fell asleep once again.

And Fluttershy stayed awake the whole night, waiting for morning to come.


	8. Contingency Planning

Fluttershy blinked at the sound of a hoof knocking on the distant front door. She had been awake all night and had only fallen asleep for no more than five seconds at a time.

"_Is it morning already?"_ Fluttershy wondered.

The sound of hoofsteps echoed through the massive mansion of an atmospheric nebula. Fluttershy's hoof came to rest on the frying pan next to her. She had never put it back in the kitchen, in case the strange stallion came back.

Fluttershy's fears were quelled as Twilight poked her head into the bedroom.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Twilight asked. "You look haggard."

"I was up all night because Rainbow kept waking up and panicking." Fluttershy's gaze turned to the rainbow maned pegasus curled up on the floor next to her, like a puppy. "I think the memories are tied to this house. The longer she stays here, the more they will haunt her."

"So where should we move her?" Twilight asked. "I can take her to the library for a while."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why not? The library hasn't been keeping me very busy as of late."

"True," Fluttershy agreed. "But _I_ don't live in a public building. And I can have the animals help me."

"Are you sure you can handle all that?" Twilight asked. "That's an awful lot of responsibility to take upon yourself."

"Of course I'm sure!" Fluttershy replied. "Rainbow has helped me so many times with mean colts back home in Cloudsdale. I… I feel like I owe her."

"We all do," Twilight added, putting her hoof gently on Rainbow's shoulder.

Rainbow stirred slightly. Twilight pulled her hoof away suddenly, expecting Rainbow to start having another panic attack.

But Rainbow only mumbled something in her semi conscious daze.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful breakfast, aside from a bout of hyperventilation, Twilight and Fluttershy started making plans for Rainbow's relocation to Fluttershy's house.<p>

Rainbow only stared blankly at the tomato and bell pepper omelet Fluttershy had made. It wasn't until Twilight started feeding Rainbow by levitating a fork with her magic that Rainbow started to eat.

"I feel so sorry for her," Fluttershy whispered to Twilight. "All that trauma reduced her to a filly in a mare's body."

Twilight nodded. "It's rather amazing what one can do to a pony."

Fluttershy frowned. "How so?"

"We'll, look at Rainbow." Twilight swung her hoof towards the traumatized pegasus. "She was raped over the course of a week. She used to be tough, never back down, and now, she can't even step outside without hyperventilating."

Fluttershy nodded.

"It kinda reminds me of, uh, what was it?" Twilight tapped her forehead, deep in thought.

"Like Gollum from _Lord of the Reins_?" Fluttershy asked.

"Exactly!" Twilight agreed. "That wasn't what I was going for, but that fits perfectly!"

After breakfast, Twilight and Fluttershy started to make plans for the near future.

"Should we tell the girls?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not yet, but we should at least let Celestia know," Twilight replied.

"Alright." Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "How are we going to get Rainbow to my house?"

"In a way where she believes she is not visible to the outside world, but doesn't induce claustrophobia."

"And what would that be?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight thought for a moment. "What if we used my balloon? Rainbow can curl up in a ball in the basket, and nopony would bat an eye!"

"That's a great idea!" Fluttershy gasped excitedly.

"Alright," Twilight went over to an open window. "I'll be right back with the balloon." A moment later, the alicorn was gone.

* * *

><p>When Twilight returned, Fluttershy had Rainbow ready. The pegasi were standing just inside the front door. Rainbow was hugging Tank as hard as she could, which Tank barely even noticed, and had a blanket wrapped around her. Fluttershy was holding nothing except for a pillow, liberated from Rainbow's bed.<p>

Twilight put the balloon down on the cloud patio. "Well then," she said as she hopped out of the basket. "Let's get going."

Rainbow pulled the blanket over her head and inched her way to the balloon. As soon as she was next to the basket, Rainbow lunged into the basket curled up in the tightest ball she could muster, and buried herself under her blanket. Twilight and Fluttershy climbed in after her.

The balloon slowly lifted off of the cloud and drifted out over open space, before Twilight started steering it in the general direction of Fluttershy's house. Three minutes later, the balloon landed in Fluttershy's front yard. Fluttershy hopped out first, then Twilight tried to rouse Rainbow, but the pegasus refused to move. Releasing a sigh, Twilight levitated Rainbow out of the basket, through the front door, and down onto the couch.

"I'm going to go fire of that letter to Celestia," Twilight said to Fluttershy as she hopped back into the basket.

"Okay," Fluttershy called back. "I'm going to get Rainbow settled."

The balloon lifted off and drifted away.

"Alright, little friends," Fluttershy called to her animals. All of the animals gathered around her. "Rainbow Dash isn't feeling very well so she will be staying with us for a while. It would mean so much if you would all help me look after her." All of the animals nodded their agreement.

Fluttershy hopped up on the couch next to Rainbow. "Are you doing okay?" she asked.

Rainbow shook her head. She was curled up in the tightest ball she could manage. Her eyes were shut tight.

As Fluttershy spoke, a small kitten hopped up on the couch next to her. The kitten mewled and slowly approached Rainbow. Rainbow tensed as the kitten nosed her wing. Rainbow opened one eye to peek at the kitten, then slowly opened her wing, allowing the kitten to curl up beneath it.

Fluttershy stroked Rainbow's mane before getting up and going outside. Fluttershy had barely even stepped out the door when Angel, who had been watching from the side table, sprang into the sofa, paused, then lunged at Rainbow, landing square on her back.

The shriek that followed could have been heard from Sweet Apple Acres if the wind had been blowing the right way.

Fluttershy dashed back inside to find Rainbow curled up in a corner, wide-eyed with terror, a discombobulated kitten sprawled out on the floor with a blue jay standing over it, and Angel, thrashing around on the sofa, laughing his plot of.

"ANGEL!" Fluttershy gasped, horrified. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

Angel grinned at Fluttershy, and then froze upon seeing her face.

"Apologize," Fluttershy ordered. "Now."

Angel hopped off the couch and retrieved one of his favorite carrots. Hugging it close, Angel put the carrot on the floor just within Rainbow's reach.

"Now don't do that ever again," Fluttershy said to the bunny.

Angel nodded and hopped away, already plotting more schemes.

* * *

><p>Celestia watched as the moon rose above the horizon, guided by her sister's magic. The tall alicorn glanced over at the tower where Luna stood, her horn aglow. She allowed herself a small smile.<p>

The sound of a pop brought Celestia around. She turned to the fire place and found a letter sitting on the stone.

"Oh, Twilight!" Celestia smiled again. She opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_I am writing to you under the gravest of circumstances. Over the course of the past week, a traumatic event was forced upon Rainbow Dash. Having been abused, she is unable to care for herself. I regret to inform you that this will leave the elements out of commision for some time._

_I will notify you on any future details._

_Signed, Princess Twilight Sparkle-_


End file.
